La desición
by Jesswinch
Summary: esta historia es sobre la decision de X


Los personajes de esta serie son pertenecientes a sus distinguidos creadores.

Esta historia es sobre la decisión que toma X al dejar la academia… realmente no he visto esos episodios pero escuche algo sobre eso (o talvez escuche mal), así que si tengo algo mal en mi teoría pido disculpas y espero me corrijan.

La decisión.

Sentado en el borde de la estatua del famoso corredor Meteoro Racer, sus ojos negros fijos en el suelo, su mente tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas, sus manos jugando con su celular. Se levanto y miro fijamente aquella vieja estatua algo descuidada y sucia por el tiempo que le ayudaba a no sentir tanto el frío de la noche. Quiso acercarse mas a ella, quiso decir unas palabras pero simplemente se quedo callado.

Bajo la mirada al suelo, se volvió a sentar en el borde, maldijo en su mente "porque no esta a su lado", "que misterios guarda su familia para que el no este", "porque hace frío en la noche en un lugar así".

Sus manos seguían jugando con su celular, su mente seguía buscando palabras, preguntas y respuestas.

-yo era el mejor.

¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿su mente jugo con el? El desde que entro a la academia ganaba los primeros lugares, su nivel académico era siempre el mejor, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, su tío estaba orgulloso. La gente que siempre lo rodeaba lo tenían en la mira a cada cosa que hacia, como siempre lo habían echo desde el día que nació, siempre fue el punto a ver, cada acto, cada decisión, cada suceso… río por esa gente que lo llevo a esa consecuencia de sentirse apresado, de sentirse abrumado, no podía hacer nada sin que nadie se diera cuenta era como estar sentenciado, toda esa presión en el y sin poder tener un margen de error por que entonces todo era visto en diferente punto.

Esa maldita presión de esa gente, periodistas, corredores, patrocinadores, maestros e inclusive sus amigos. Pero desde que su hermano menor apareció todo aquello que sentía se había desvanecido, no del todo pero el ya no era mas el punto a ver y todo aquello se dividió en dos, para dos.

Suspiro y nuevamente se levanto a observar aquella estatua que prefería sacarle la vuelta por la opresión que sentía en su pecho… "como era posible que hasta una estatua de su padre le hiciera sentir eso", "que le diría si lo tuviera enfrente" "le reclamaría por todo aquello"

-por que nos abandonaste. –le dijo a la estatua inerte sin mirarla.

Sus manos seguían jugando con su celular, su mirada fija en el suelo, empezaba a sentir el frío de la noche y su mente seguía buscando las palabras adecuadas. Ya no era el primer lugar en las carreras y su nivel académico había desmejorado mucho poco después de la llegada de su hermano menor, todo aquella presión en el se había dividido y eso había provocado que ya no le importara mucho lo que tanto amaba "correr a gran velocidad" y es que no quería dejar de ser un corredor simplemente quería encontrar aquello que perdió, pero y ahora que sentía al ver a su hermanito ganar las competencias que el no ganaba, tener la atención que el antes tenia e inclusive compartir el cariño de su tío.

-celos –se dijo al momento que intento tocar la estatua –mentira, no estoy celoso es mi pequeño hermano y jure protegerlo.

Cerró sus ojos, sus manos no alcanzaron a tocar aquella estatua que seguía sofocándolo y para ser sincero consigo mismo al principio de todo aquello si llego a sentir celos de su menor pero poco a poco comprendió en que todo aquello era obra de que eran los hijos del gran corredor y siempre los ojos del mundo estarían sobre ellos y mas en su menor que llevaba el mismo nombre de su padre Meteoro.

A pesar de ser el primogénito sus padres lo llamaron Rex como su difunto tío, pero al paso de sus años la misma presión de ser hijo del corredor provoco que empezara a nombrarse X a secas a lo que llevo ser conocido por todos con ese nombre… suspiro la opresión en su pecho lo seguía molestando al igual que el frío de la noche, aún no encontraba las palabras correctas, aun sus manos jugaban con su celular, aún sus ojos no miraban la estatua , "que le diría", "como se lo diría", "que diría el, su tío" sus ojos negros miraron al fin la estatua de su padre, trago saliva y dijo sin mas que va.

-dejare la academia –mirando fijamente con recelo la estatua –eso fue fácil y yo que pase varias horas aquí –dio la media vuelta cerro sus ojos, guardo su celular en la bolsa del pantalón, suspiro y sintió la opresión de su pecho desaparecer –ahora viene lo difícil.

Se alejo sin mirar atrás dejando aquella estatua de su padre que era lo único que lo ataba a el y ahora se dirigía seguro hacia la oficina del director.

Fin

Bien espero que guste que puedo decir es cortito pero ya me habían metido esta idea, así que aquí la tienen al fin.

Y si seguiré con la continuación de nuestros hijos (upss) lo lamento.


End file.
